Mailer type business forms are an increasingly common types of business forms. In the construction of any mailer type business form it is desirable to be able to transmit as much information as possible to the ultimate recipient, utilizing as little material (particularly paper) as possible, allowing ready recyclability of the paper that is utilized, and ensuring that all postal service regulations are complied with (particularly that the outgoing address is the only address visible on the outgoing mailer, and the reply address is the only address visible on the return envelope).
According to the present invention a mailer type business form, and an intermediate for producing this business form, are provided which have the desirable attributes set forth above. The mailer is constructed from a single sheet of paper, and has maximum interior area on which indicia can be imprinted, including the interior of what will ultimately become the return envelope. Also, perforations are provided adjacent each of the glue or adhesive strips associated with the mailer panels, including the return envelope, so that the paper portions of each of the panels may be readily detached from the adhesive (the strips of paper having adhesive not being recyclable) and recycled. Further, the return envelope can be constructed in a very simple manner, and the outgoing and reply addresses are printed so that they are readily visible on the outgoing and return envelope configurations, respectively, and are the only addresses visible on the outgoing mailer and return envelope respectively, the reply address being hidden within the outgoing mailer, and the outgoing address being hidden within the interior of the return envelope.
According to one aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form intermediate is provided. The intermediate comprises the following components: A quadrate sheet having first and second parallel edges, and third and fourth parallel edges perpendicular to the first and second edges, and first and second faces. A first fold line substantially bisecting the first and second edges and extending perpendicular thereto, and a second fold line substantially bisecting the third and fourth edges and extending substantially perpendicular thereto. The fold lines defining the sheet into first, second, third and fourth panels, the first and second panels adjacent each other along the second edge, the third and fourth panels adjacent each other along the first edge, and the fourth panel diagonal from the first panel. Outgoing address indicia printed on the second panel first face. Means defining a cutout in the first panel of a size and shape, and so positioned, that if the sheet is folded about the first fold line the cutout overlies the outgoing address indicia, which is visible through the cutout. Reply address indicia printed on the second face of either the second or fourth panel. First and second spaced strips of transfer tape provided on the first face of one or both of said second and fourth panels, adjacent and substantially parallel to the first fold line and the fourth edge. Means defining a return envelope flap in one of the second and fourth panels extending substantially perpendicular to the strips of transfer tape and at least spanning substantially the entire spacing between them, and including first adhesive means disposed on the first face of the flap. Second adhesive means disposed on the first face of at lest some of the panels, adjacent the edges thereof, for holding the first and third panel first faces in contact, respectively, with the second and fourth panel first faces, if the sheet is folded about the first fold line. And, third adhesive means disposed on one or both of the second and fourth panels second face adjacent at least one of the edges and the first fold line for holding the second and fourth panel second faces in contact with each other if the sheet is folded about the second fold line.
First and second sets of perforation lines (or other lines of weakness) are provided adjacent each of the adhesive means described above, to allow ready opening of the outgoing mailer, and return envelope, and to increase recyclability of the basic paper forming the mailer intermediate. Indicia is printed on the first face of all four panels, allowing much data to be transmitted to the recipient of the mailer. The second and third adhesive strips preferably comprise heat seal adhesive, although they also may comprise pressure seal adhesive or cohesive. The first adhesive means preferably comprises rewettable adhesive. The reply address indicia preferably also includes bar coding, and a transparent covering may be provided over the cutout.
The mailer according to the present invention is of the same construction as the intermediate, only is formed when the intermediate is folded first about its first fold line, and then about its second fold line, and passed through a heat sealer or the like to seal the second and third adhesive means to form the mailer. The return envelope is constructed by the outgoing addressee once he or she tears along the perforation lines to open up the mailer, and removes the covering for the adhesive of the transfer tape and folds the second and fourth panels about the second fold line to form the return envelope.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous mailer type business form, and intermediate for construction thereof, made from a single sheet of paper, having maximum data that can be transmitted to the addressee, and in which the outgoing address is the only address visible on the outgoing mailer, and the reply address is the only address visible on the return envelope. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.